When Nico met Thalia
by rabbguin
Summary: "No no no! No nico no! You can't do this to me again you can't. You can't say 'I love you' again!"A tragic story of Thalia and Nico, set right after they put Gaea back to sleep and then it progresses quickly throughout the years, this is a sad story but with lots of happy and funny moments. R&R :3 thanks for all da support guys
1. Secret admirer

**A/N: Calling all Thalico lovers! Yes this is my short story of a Thalico story, now i ship these to characters with other people but I love ThaliaXNico! But over time, PJO couple short stories like this will show up, but for now here is the story of Thalia and Nico.**

**WARNING: This may be very sad so be prepared.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the PJO stuff.**

Thalia's POV:

It happened after one agonizingly painful year it's over, _forever_. We won! Gaea is asleep, the giants are dead, peace is restored to Olympus, Percy and Annabeth didn't die in Tatarus! The Romans and Greeks are friends. A happy ending for once in our sick twisted lives, that's what I thought at least.

Peace, sweet peace. The hunters and I are 3 minutes away from Camp Half Blood for a huge celebration, both Greek and Roman! It's finally over. After 6 years we're done. And I get to party with my friends for it, which we deserve oh so much. And we're here I dash up half blood hill, even though I'm exhausted. I pass my pine tree, and walk over to the cabins. Immediately Percy and Annabeth, who are now by the way always in eyesight with each other since Tatarus, greet me.

"Thalia, we won, finally!" Annabeth hugged me.

"I know after all these years we're not dead!" I laugh.

"Hey do I get a hug" Percy says. Annabeth and I hug him. Then Leo, Piper, and my baby bro Jason run up from behind and hug us. A few scrapes and bruises, but they were good.

"We won! That dumb earth lady was annoying us forever, but we put her back to beddy-bye!" Leo yelled in triumph. Oh Leo.

"We're alive, I'm still in shock I thought I was dead." Jason said.

"Me too!" Piper said.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Yup us hunters came just in time to whoop monster booty. Then I look behind me I see the hunters, I gesture for them to join in the hug, they hesitate. "Come on these boys don't bite, it's just a hug, Lady Artemis will be cool about it," they don't move I rolled my eyes, "As lieutenant I order you to join in this hug." they awkwardly move in.

"Daw, you see one big happ- wait where's the tinny girl and the Asian kid?" I say forgetting their real names, what? Don't judge, I just met the kids like two days ago, while fighting a giant.

"Frank and Hazel are in the infirmary." piper said.

"They'll be fine though, in a few hours." Jason said then put his arm around Piper. She nuzzled his neck. Aww, my baby bro got a real girlfriend who he cares about, still so cute, must be nice, hmm what am I saying, blah. I push the thought of girlfriend out of my head.

"C'mon girls let's settle in the Artemis cabin." and we marched off. Everyone walked in but before I could I was stopped by Nico. He smiled in his cute emo-in-non-cutty-way. I gave him a hug. He winced.

"Ah watch the chest," he exclaimed I laughed, "Cyclopes make marks!" He rubbed his chest.

"Oops sorry dead boy!" I say tussling his hair.

"It's okay cause we won, no more trouble at least for a little while." He moaned.

"Hopefully a LONG while." Thalia said going up a step to the Artemis cabin.

"Yeah we all hope so, but who knows." Nico shrugged.

"Well gotta get back to the girls, bye Nico." Thalia said, opening the cabin door a bit.

"See ya pine cone face." He saluted and disappeared in the shadows. Always creepy. I walk in the cabin and get frowns and weird stares from the girls. I put my hands on my hips.

"Hunters it's okay to TALK to boys if they're your friends." they stopped glaring. Oh I've taught them well, sarcasm and no boys. And suddenly a hear a voice

"_Thalia go to the woods_" she heard almost a whisper.

"Girls I'll be right back." I walked out the cabin and jogged into the woods.

Even the dryads were happy about the win, they were all dancing, Thalia past a pond and stopped.

"Hello lieutenant Grace." I hear a voice from behind me say. I turn around, It's Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," I kneel, "Why have you summoned me?"

"I have come to reward you for your valiant efforts and leadership."

"Thank you, Artemis"

"one if you wish I will allow you to age slowly, and two I have a great quest for the hunters which is very honorable."

"Why that is very gracious of you"

" I know so would you like to age slowly" she asked. I thought about it immortality or mortality, it's a lot to choose.

"Umm… I think… yes I would like to age?" I said a bit unsure.

"Very well" Artemis snapped her fingers, and my shiny silver jacket, turned to a white jacket. It actually looked cooler

"And what is this quest?" I said politely.

"It is a secret and you must not tell anyone outside the hunters only that it is a quest." Okay that is kind of weird, I tell my hunters everything.

"Of course your grace, but may I ask when do we leave?"

"In three days time" the goddess said.

"What no way!" oops, that just slipped out.

"Lieutenant grace!" Artemis said appalled.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis" I said quickly, please don't turn me into a squirrel.

"I shall forgive you but you must realize that this is a once in a hunters lifetime opportunity, so do you choose to accept." she asked. I wanted to say no but I have to think about the hunters, they would want this.

"I accept this quest on behalf of the hunters."

"I knew you would, now go enjoy your three days Thalia." the goddess smiled at me, I shielded my eyes and she vanished. Well better go tell the news.

I told the hunters who were very excited. And then told my friends.

"But… but… you just got back from a war!" Annabeth complained.

"That's so unfair!" Leo yelled.

"I know guys but it's once in a life time." I really am second thinking this seeing their faces.

"What's so special about it?" Nico snapped, he seemed the most up set, huh.

"I can't tell she said it was top-secret." Thalia twiddled her thumbs.

"That's bogus." Jason said

"Really dude, 'bogus'!" Percy said.

"What?"

"That's so lame." Percy chuckled.

"Shut up" Jason pushed Percy.

"You shut up!" Percy pushed Jason.

"Boys, look on the bright side she's here now for 3 days and we won ANOTHER war!" piper said.

"Exactly so we'll party for three days." I said.

"Party hearty!" Leo said. Oh Leo. And that's what we did. Around two am that night I went back to the cabin and found a flower on my bed with a note. But it was my favorite flower a carnation but it was electric blue. I read the note, "_I'm really gonna miss you so have a flower_" I wonder who it was from. I checked the hand writing, not Nico's his writing is much curlier, it was more jagged I remember a note hanging out of Leo's tool belt in battle. Same writing. No clue why it was there though. So it was from Leo. Dumb Leo probably a joke. Haha.

**TIME LAPSE**

I sleep most of the day today and tonight we had a campfire and sang normal songs and danced and sang. My favorite was when we all danced to Gangum Style played on reed pipes the music was as horrible as our dancing, except for Nico. That night I got back to the cabin before the hunters again and there was a long velvet box on my bed with a note. I opened the box it was a necklace. It was a silver necklace with a charm in the middle it was an emerald pine tree. It was beautifully designed with an inscription **_'to the coolest girl ever_****'** so again I look at the note in Leo's handwriting. '_I really hope you wear this on your quests so you can think of me.'_

This was now frustrating. I go to sleep and wake up at ten am and march to the Hephaestus cabin and bang on the door. A camper opens the door, I think the boy's name is Jake, he yawned.

"May we help you"

"Where's Leo?"

"One sec, HEY LEO A GIRL WANTS YOU!" Leo comes running to the doorway.

"Hey super girl what can my fine self do for you." he winked at me and I punched him in the eye.

"Ow fine what you want."

"Why do you keep sending me gifts?!" I yelled grabbing his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Leo said furring his brow, I take out a small dagger from my boot and put it against his throat.

"Tell me or I'll make sure you can't talk" I sounded intimidating but I was really bluffing.

"Whoa whoa don't go all psycho on me I didn't send you any gifts." Leo bent his eyes down at the dagger.

"Then what about these notes" I shoved the notes in his face.

"Probably forged I did not write those so please let's just calm down and I can run away and hide from you." He said I removed the knife from his throat and he dashed out the door. Now I'm really puzzled it's our last day before this big quest and someone likes me, but who?

I was still uneasy around 11:30 at night. But I tried my best to enjoy my self. We danced sang played truth or dare, I made fun of my friends just like old times then I saw Nico walk off. I excused my self from a conversation with Grover about Mexican food and followed him. I lost him when I came to a clearing in the woods. Giving up I looked at the sky and found Zoe then stared at the full moon.

"Pretty isn't it." I turned around and it was none other than Nico Di Angelo.

"Why'd you leave?" I say continuing to look at the moon.

"Because I knew you would follow" then I put the obvious set of puzzle pieces together.

"It was you, with the notes and the gifts!" I pointed at him, he frowned.

"Guilty is charged" he shrugged, and put his hands in his pockets.

" But why?" I asked, he took a step closer to me.

"Wanna dance?" He said holding out his hands.

"You just completely ignored my question." I frowned, why is he ignoring me, if he keeps doing that I'll slap the smile off his face.

"If you dance with me, I'll tell you." It was tempting because I wanted to know.

"With no music?" I said.

"Ah but that's the best kind" he grabbed my waist and then my hand and we began to waltz. I suck at dancing, I looked up from my feet and at Nico, and laughed.

"Who knew you could dance?"

"I took lessons at the lotus flower casino." Just then, I stepped on his toes.

"Ouch! For the daughter of the skies you're not very light on your feet." he chuckled.

"Shut up dead boy..." I scowled at him and there was an awkward silence. "So… why'd you send the gifts." I asked looking at my feet trying not to fall.

"Because I've always had a crush on you, I guess I like things I can't have, its weird." he said. Shocked shocked shocked gahhhh do I like Nico? He likes me? I'm a hunter. Have I always secretly loved Nico, so many factors! No I didn't love or like Nico, he was the kid who liked Mythomagic, he was the kid who had a sister who I let die, and again he was a kid

"What?" I have such a way with words.

"Before you say anything I just need to know, will you ever quit the hunters?" He asked. What? What? What! But… I'm so confused! Will anybody just give me time to think? Sighing I closed my eyes and then I found the answer.

"No."

"Ok, just wondering." He whispered then he leaned in and kissed me. And yup I am melting. His eyes were so beautiful they looked sparkling with happiness. I was mad at him and his pretty onyx eyes, I stepped on his foot hard and on purpose, but then regretted it.

"uhhhhh..." Wow I'm just quite the speaker tonight.

"You don't have to say anything." he whispered again.

"But nic-" he put his finger to my lips, okay that was annoying though.

"shhh it's fine, i just wanna tell you I'll never forget this moment."

"ni-" he stared at me and I stopped.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon but for now goodbye Thalia." He disappeared in the shadows. Leaving me a confused angry mess.

"I love you Nico" I whispered. No what was I saying but… I…I love him? And then a beam of moonlight shinned in one spot in the clearing and Artemis appeared, she looked pissed, Thalia was scared of her pissed face.

"Lady Art-" she cut me off kneeling

"How dare you! Kiss a male and say those three hideous words!" she screamed.

"I sorry Lady Artemis." please do not turn me into a chipmunk, or anything else she could kill me with one arrow.

"You better be sorry because your on probation! Now gather the hunters and leave at once!" the goddess demanded.

"Yes lady Artemis." she shimmered and I covered my eyes. And she was gone I started to walk back to camp crying to myself.

**A/N: What you think? I'm uploading the second chapter about right now so enjoy, oh and tell me about cool PJO stories that i should check out, see you next chapter.**


	2. Time Passes

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! Review fav follow!**

NICO'S POV:

It took me a year to accept Thalia wood never love me, plus the guys constant motivation and cheering up. So I began to be my old depressed self again. Still wondering what could of been. Then one night at the campfire (I'm now 16 by the way) a girl from the Hecate cabin took my hand. Her name was Alia and later that night asked me out, I accepted. I began to date again and this made me happy again.

THALIA's POV:

Two years since I've seen Nico or any of my friends. I return to camp and hug everyone. The last person I greet is Nico who I found kissing a girl. It made me ache a little. Wondering what could have been so I made the hunters visit at least every two months. Each time Nico had a new girlfriend. This went on for about six years of the endless string of girlfriends none that made him truly happy or even knew their names (I quizzed him) about 26 girlfriends went by. Each visit getting me even more sad until today. It had been two years since I'd seen him again because of a major quest. When he greeted me today the girl had a diamond ring on her finger, she was Aphrodite's daughter a girl named Ashlyn. She was blonde and had blue eyes, average height and very pretty with blinding white teeth, and an hourglass figure, wearing all pink. Nico smiled so much when he told me the wedding was in four months, but when I stared into his dark brown eyes I didn't see the same sparkle from 8 years ago. He'd ask me if I'd go, which was like an arrow to the head, but I promised I would make it. After that I retreated to the Zeus cabin instead of the Artemis. I started to cry which was ridiculous. Annabeth came in to comfort me.

"He'll never love her as much as he loved you." She said a matter-o-factually.

"That was 8 years ago Annabeth!" Thalia got up and stopped crying over a boy.

"Love never dies." She smirked.

"Well it did." I sat up on my bed.

"Hey, I know Thals it's bad now but we're all here for you."

"Thanks Annabeth." I hugged my best friend, Annabeth was always there for me.

**A/N: Nico had alot of girlfriends over the years... Anyway tell me about cool PJO tics, review fav follow, see you next chapter.**


	3. A regretful wedding

**A/N: Heres the next chapter, review fav follow, enjoy.**

NICO's POV:

10 years ago I fell in love. 8 years ago I let her go. 7 years ago I began to date. 6 years ago I tried to make her jealous. 3 years ago I met a girl. Last year I proposed to a girl. 4 months ago I told her about the wedding. Right now I still remember it all. And tomorrow I'll be married.

I still wonder what would have been. But I always think of the pro con list always flashing through my brain about Ashlyn: PROS: pretty, nice, kind, great kisser, caring, not a bimbo, has some fighting skills, smells good, not a typical Aphrodite kid.

But I always think of the one con:

She's not Thalia, and she wears to much pink sometimes. I had to add that if I'm being honest.

Ashlyn is coming down the isle in a big fru fru white dress. I'm wearing a formal black and grey tuxedo with a pink bow tie that I was forced to wear with pink cufflinks. Michel is giving her away since her parents died. Percy put his hand on my shoulder and gives me a thumbs up I smile back. I glance over at the grooms side of the pavilion (we're getting married at camp). I see Thalia at the back table with tears in her eyes I can't tell if they're of despair or joy. I look away and notice Ashlyn is now next to me. She grins at me with her perfectly white teeth and whispers: I love you. I nod. I couldn't say the words. Chiron started saying the words. And then Ashlyn said her vows. "Nico since the first day I saw you I knew I loved you, you are my soul mate and I will love you forever and..." I zone out. This is reality I'm getting married I remind myself. Chiron nudges me for me to say my vows. " Oh sorry... Ashlyn you are so sweet and kind and beautiful it's still a wonder why you ever loved me," Everyone laughed at my joke, "But I can't wait to get married to you." I say but not once did I say soul mate or I love you. "Ashlyn do you take Nico in sickness and in health to love and to cherish to have and to hold for the rest of your life." Chiron said.

"I do" She said with glee.

" And do you Nico take Ashlyn in sickness and in health to love and to cherish to have and to hold for the rest of your life." Chiron said. This was it I swallowed hard all I could think of was Thalia.

"I do" I said with almost no excitement.

"Does anyone abject." Chiron says.

I glance over to Thalia half expecting her to say _'stop Nico I loved all along_' but all that came from her were more tears.

"Then by the powers vested in the Gods and me I now pronounce you demigod and wife, you may now kiss the bride." he said smiling. And Ash grabbed my vest and kissed me. And now I was married and happy about it but as she kisses me and everyone claps I still wonder what would have been.

THALIA's POV:

Pain and happiness, that bittersweet feeling, the lingering of regret. All of that is whirling threw my brain as she kisses Nico. But I still clap. She was smart enough to take him and not let him go. And that night eight years ago, I fell in love and let him go all in ten minutes.

I force myself to act happy for them so I trudge to the reception party next to the volleyball courts. As this massive blob of people walk along I linger in the back next to Annabeth.

"I told you so he's over me and married her it's my fault for holding on to nothing." I crossed my arms and hutched over.

"he still loves you" Annabeth said in a sin-song voice.

"How do you know Annabeth, you saw he did the vows he said yes!" I whispered loudly.

"Nico never said I love you or I want us to be together forever." I think back to 20 minutes ago. He didn't.

"So?" I say unconvincingly.

"He still loves you." she giggles. I get angry at her.

"Annabeth it's done he's married there in love, I do not want to be the other woman!" I say. She blinks back.

"I know your not."

"Exactly do let it go." we walked in silence and the party started. Half-bloods were mingling a real band was playing it would have been pleasant if it was someone else's wedding. Right when I want to dance the band announces it's to for the married couple dance. They were dancing the waltz, the same dance we danced to 8 years ago. This time he was smiling I look away. Then in the middle of the song they announced that all couples should join in almost everyone went up except the underage demigods and yes me. Leo walks up to me.

"Hey you look lonely do you think Artemis would mind if I had this dance?" Leo he winked and put out his hand. I don't hesitate.

"No" I say and stand up and he walks me to the dance floor and we dance. I look at Nico who frowns at me dancing with Leo and just then I stepped on his toes.

"Ouch for the daughter of the skies you're not very light on your feet" Leo chuckled. Then I remembered that's the same thing Nico said all those years ago. I stop dancing.

"What's wrong?" He says concerned.

"I gotta go." I say backing away from Leo.

"Was it something I said?"

"No Leo, I just… gotta go, sorry." and I walk away and before I could make my escape Annabeth got in front of me.

"I know where your going, here take this." She gave me her mp3 and a piece of paper, I nod and run towards the woods, in heels, which I do not recommend.

NICO's POV:

I look at the people around me and I spot Leo and Thalia dancing together I frown oh gods she looked over. Ok Nico stop it focus on your beautiful wife... but I know Thalia can dance with him if she wanted it's not like they can date unless sh-

"Nicokins, are you okay." Ashlyn says cutting off my thoughts. Oh yeah that's her pet name for me.

"Yeah ash." I said halfheartedly. She frowned at me and pulled me in for a kiss. She pulled back and smiled. "I love you, Nico." her eyes were full of light. "I love you, too." I smiled. Silly me thinking about Thalia, she's a hunter. I'm married and... Happy. Just as I started to enjoy Ashlyn and I dancing to our song, beautiful soul, by Jesse McCartney, I see Thalia jog toward the woods.

"Hey honey, I'll be right back I need to… go pee."

"Pee fast." She laughed and she gave me a quick kiss then I walked casually and sprinted when I got a safe distance away from the party.

**A/N: What you think? Anyway review fav follow read on, thanks.**


	4. Being the Bigger Person

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy, fav,follow and review! I appreciate it read on! **

THALIA's POV:

I walked to the clearing and laid down on the ground and put the ear buds in my ears. I looked at the note. _'go to playlists and pick *cheer up*, NO GREENDAY!'_ What, no Greenday! Boo! Oh well I did what the note said and tapped cheer up and played the first song. Love Drunk, gods that song was old. Then it was a song called it's time then a REALLY old song by supertramp- one girl revolution. So basically all the songs in this playlist were chin up, move on songs. I closed my eyes and let the music swell in my ears. Until my hand was stepped on. I opened my eyes, and there was nico, LEAVE ME ALONE BOY! I obviously don't want to see him, doesn't he get it, can he get it through his dumb boy head.

"Well hello to you to!" I say and stand up. And I brush the grass off my black and dark blue dress.

"Sorry Thals... Why are you out here." Nico rubbed his head.

"I could ask you the same question, don't you have a wife?" I frown.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to see what was wrong." He shifted from foot to foot.

"Nothing, oh and congratulations on the marriage at age 22!" I exclaimed, seriously she's 23 they're way way way to young.

"I know, I know I guess I really... Love her." he blushed and stared at me with his brown dazzling eyes. He was definitely a Prince Charming but I'm not his Cinderella. I exhaled and made a snap decision.

"I'm happy for you Nico, honestly."

"Thalia I'm still confused about you... And me." now he was inches away from my lips and he leaned. No not again. I grabbed his arm and whirled it behind him, which probably hurt.

"ow ow ow." he squealed, I smiled.

"kiss my quiver dead boy!" I laughed. "Go back to your wife she's probably worried. And what little stupid thread of a thing we had died years ago, so enjoy life and be happy with her." I forced myself not to cry. I'm not gonna cry in front of him or in fact about him. I sniffed and released his arm. He gave me a sad smile. "Go I'll be back at the reception in a few minutes." I said. And as he jogged back. I realized what I just done and it was bittersweet. My heart no longer bleeds because of Nico, I just had to turn it to stone.

NICO's POV:

Thalia was right I moved on found someone else I really care about. I have to try to stop wondering what if, but there was no if to begin with. I find Ashlyn chattering away with Juniper and Piper. She looks over at me and frowns.

"What took you so long?" she said.

"Sorry ash, I really needed to pee." I said blankly.

"Stop that, you know I hate it when you call me ash!" she giggles and playfully punches me. That's right only pet names will do.

"Sorry pumpkin, so what you guys talking about."

"Girl talk." piper said, and hugs Ashlyn.

"Aww, sibling love." Juniper says. We all laugh.

"Well may I have this dance Mrs. Di Angelo?" I said. Mrs. Di Angelo I like the sound of that.

"But of course." and she puts out her hand and I kiss it. We strut to the dance floor and fast dance I see Thalia return. I look away and stare at my new wife. Finally after the war ended eight years ago my happily ever after begins.

THALIA's POV:

After the wedding I took the next few days to get my priorities straight. After I finally moved on everything became clear. I wanted to become a great hunter like Zoe. Recruit new girls for the hunters, try to visit New York more often, etc. Everything was being pieced back together slowly. We're leaving the camp to go across the country and recruit in a matter of minutes. I pack my final possessions in my backpack and zip it up.

"Let's go troops." I laugh. All the girls file out except for my youngest hunter Cassie, 9 years old.

"Thalia why are you do happy today?" She asked turning her head slightly in confusion, she was so adorable. I giggled I didn't care anymore. I kneeled down to her height.

"Don't tell Artemis but I was in love for a very long time but now I let the boy go, because I wasn't in love at all." I smiled.

"Good boys have kooties!" she made a face.

"You said it, C'mon." I stood back up.

"Wait I have one more question." She said blocking the doorway.

"Which is?" I smiled.

"How come you always wear that necklace?" she pointed to my neck where an emerald pine tree is attached by a silver chain. I looked down and wondered.

"I'm not sure, C'mon." We walked out the door. I pondered the thought. I guess some people leave a special mark on you, like an annoying stain. But that's over. Yet I kept the necklace on.

It's been a year and a half since Nico's wedding. I've been very successful in the hunters. Now we have 31 very deadly girls in our group. And if your wondering the aging thing still works. So I'm 24. I look 19 though. And I'm coming to camp for Christmas. It's a holiday tradition. Hot coco, a nice fire in the big house, the hunters creaming the campers in capture the flag. Ah, so many memories. Right now its Christmas eve eve eve, 3 days till Christmas, were at a diner in the city, and I'm in the bathroom washing my hands. Thinking about Christmas and the time Percy froze Nico in the lake at Camp Half-Blood, because he gave Annabeth a real looking tarantula for Christmas. I started chuckling to my self then laughing out loud. Good thing no one was in the bathroom. Until I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey tree girl!" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around, it's Percy in an Iris message.

"You scared me kelp head, and don't you know boys aren't supposed to be in the girls bathroom!" I tease him. He blushes.

"Sorry Thalia, so when you guys coming to camp?" Percy said he seemed a bit nervous.

"Later tonight, what's wrong." I asked suspiciously

"Cool I can't wait." he avoided my question. And shifted nervously.

"Percy what happened at camp." I said. He sighed.

"Well.… we can't find Nico." Percy winced, the name made me feel nothing, but the words in front of it made me nervous.

"What do you mean?" I got anxious.

"I don't know all the details but he and Ashlyn got in a big fight and he shadow traveled out of camp, Annabeth and Piper are comforting her."

"Do you know where he went?" I ask trying not to sound worried.

"I have know clue." he frowned. Why do I always get dragged into this.

"Go to your apartment."

"But wha-"

"Trust me." I swiped through the mist. And returned to the hunters. I got my backpack.

"Phoebe you take the rest of the hunters to camp, keep an eye out for monsters, and don't talk look or go near anyone." I said sounding like a mom. I don't know why I'm telling them this they know the drill.

"Where are you going Thalia?" Phoebe asks.

"I have to do an errand I'll be back in 2 hours maybe 2 and half." I saluted them. They would have argued but reluctantly they all saluted back. And I walked briskly out the door.

It's unfair. Why am I the babysitter! I kept getting more and more mad as I got closer to where Nico was, I know this because, A). I know he's at a bar or something like that because he was upset.

B). I'm in the hunt so I have awesome tracking abilities. It took about a half an hour to find the bar in downtown. I try to enter but a guy stops me.

"Woah, you have to be 21 kid." He says blocking the entrance. Now my head was about to explode.

"Listen here I'm 24 years old and I am extremely angry so unless you want one of your hands gone let me in!" yikes I've had to many conversations with Clarisse. The guy touches his hand then steps aside looking scared. I walk in feeling awkward because I stick out like a sore thumb in my white parka and halo. It reeked of beer and vomit. And there were bimbos with basically no clothes, guys all with a beer in hand, and drunk pool players. I scan the room and in plain sight there's Nico on top of the bar dancing with girls to exotic music. I wonder what his wife would say about this. I march over.

"Nico Di Angelo! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN FROM THERE!" I scream, not caring if I'm making a scene. But everyone is to drunk to care. Nico stares at me then puts on a goofy grin.

"Hey Thals... What's up, come on dance with me and umm... What's your name again?" he wobbles a little I jump up grab his ear and pull him off the bar and started dragging him towards the exit but he still managed to wave and say 'bye girls' before I yanked him out the door. I flag a taxi and shove him inside. "26th street please." I say to the cab driver. That's were Percy and Annabeth's apartment is they moved in together 2 years ago.

"What in the Hades were you thinking!" I yell not minding the cab driver who closed the glass window.

"What do you mean" he said. His head was on my lap and his breath reached like Tartarus.

"I mean what happened that made you go to that bar." I said impatiently.

"Oh that, well I had I fight with her." He slurred, by her I assume he ment Ashlyn.

"A fight about what."

"oh well she wants kids and I'm likes hey, why do we needs kids we just gots married about two years ago." he says and then hiccups.

"So you don't want kids? I ask, not making any eye contact.

"Nope I'm still youngs and she's likes if you don't have kiddies with me den I'll juz have kidz wiv someone else. And then I shadowy traveled out of there." Nico said drunkily.

"I see." I said flatly.

"See you get it she's asking to much I wanna be with you Thals you gets me more than her." he hiccups again.

"No you don't your just drunk as Dionysus." I said staring out the window.

"Okay here we are." the cab driver said in a think New York accent. I pay him and guide Nico to the building. I buzz in.

"Hey open up." I say in the speaker

"Thalia? Okay." Percy says. The gate opens it took a while but I got Nico to the door, I knock. Percy opens the door.

"You found Nico!" then Percy takes a double take on Nico. "Is he drunk?"

"Very, now put him on the couch." Percy grabs Nico and drops him on the couch then I explained want happened.

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, so here's what you tell Ashlyn you found him at your apartment building and had a talk with him, Nico had a couple of beers so he stayed the night at your place and the whole time he kept saying 'I'm so dumb I love Ashlyn!' Got it?"

"He's staying here." Percy said.

"Yes" I said, just then Nico moaned.

"I need a bucket quick." Nico said. Percy sighed and went into the kitchen. I kneeled to Nico.

"Nico tomorrow you will apologize to Ashlyn then you're going to have kids and grandkids and live a very happy life together." I commanded. He replied by barfing on me. I held my breath, and put every fiber in my being into not strangling Nico.

"Percy can I use your shower, and a pair of Annabeth's clothes."

"He vomit on you?" Percy called from the kitchen.

"Yup." I exhale in frustration.

"Sure." Percy said returning with a large bowl. And I removed my jacket and walked into the Bathroom.

**A/N: Is it sad enough yet? What you think? Read, review, follow, fav, enjoy! Tell me about cool PJO tics, see you next chapter.**


	5. Divorced and Engagement

**A/N: Hey y'all! Heres the next chapter enjoy, review, fav, and follow! Read On!**

That was the only year I didn't spend Christmas at camp. I Irised the hunters after putting on Annabeth's clothes which were a little tight. I told them to meet me on Main Street and we spent Christmas day in Washington D.C eating ice cream for breakfast. And then life moved on. Two years had gone by since rescuing Nico's butt. Last Christmas I did go to camp because Nico and Ashlyn took a second honeymoon. I got updates once in a while and heard that they got divorced. She cheated on him with a guy from the Ares cabin who is now her new fiancé. Half of me feels bad for Nico and the other part is happy about the break up. But there is good news Percy and Annabeth are finally getting married and the gang is going out for ice cream to celebrate. I told the hunters to play capture the flag and win while we were gone. Of course they were up for the challenge. And currently it's fall evening and we're at an old fashion ice cream parlor, and by we I mean, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Rachel, and Nico who seemed really happy for someone who recently got divorced. The rest of our friends were visiting New Rome. It was fun I had mint chocolate chip ice cream and we talked about the old days where we were constantly being on the verge of death. We laughed at those scary moments and just cracked about the Dam joke. It made me realize how old we really were. It was so surreal. But we had a good time until Rachel shivered.

"I have a bad feeling..." she said quietly. Being hopped up on ice cream I think our good sense of judgment was fading.

"Nonsense, your just cold from the three ice cream cones you ate." Percy said.

"I think we should be getting back it's getting late." Rachel said.

"Ok let's go." Annabeth said. We left the ice cream shop and took a cab still reminiscing stories except Rachel who looked nervous. Once we could see the dot that was half blood hill we got out and decided to walk the rest of the way.

"Aw it's only 11 pm we could have gotten enchiladas!" Grover whined.

"There might be some left at the pavilion." Nico suggested.

"yes!" Grover high-fived me, He was technically 57 but his maturity was around our ages. Rachel shivered again and then that's when we were ambushed by a monster stampede. We began to sprint to Half-Blood hill. From what I saw there was the Minotaur, two hellhounds, three Laistryorias, and two Cyclopes with name tags, but I don't know what they said because we were running like maniacs. I tap Aegis and bang a hellhound in the head. The monsters were gaining on us and we were about 500 yards away from Half blood hill. Suddenly a lasteri- whatever grabbed a small tree and threw it at us we dodged but it hit Annabeth's legs and she fell and hit her head on the ground. Percy scoped her up wedding style immediately and continued running. The hellhounds were gaining. I banged another in the head with Aegis this time it turned to dust. But the second one bit Grover in the goat but he yelped with pain. An angry-looking Nico summoned the dead. And ten skeletons popped out of the ground with weapons it took out the Cyclopes, the last hellhound and one lastryi- whatever. However Nico looked like he was gonna pass out. I summoned lightning to slow them down but we were tired and Rachel was supporting half of Grover's weight now. I slowed to the back. Blocking flying rocks and trees with Aegis. 200 ft away... 100 ft... Now were at the base of the hill the monsters seconds away I stop running almost at the top and turn around. Facing the monsters. My friends are almost through the border. I charge a lastryi- whatever. And pound it repeatedly with my shield until it turned to dust. I pick up it's dagger in the remains and stab the remaining lastryi- whatever in the foot forgetting about the Minotaur it charges me from behind I flip into the air and land on the ground hard. It charges again and I roll to the side and throw the dagger at its heart and it turned into dust. Triumphantly I jump on the Minotaur's dust. Then pain comes from the right side of my stomach. Pain like fire I look down there's a knife in my side I look behind me the lastryi- whatever that I stabbed in the foot threw it and was disintegrating with a smile. I fall to my knees then on my back. I look beside me and there's my pine tree ironic. This time I can't be turned into a tree. At least I'll die for my friends, and I closed my eyes. Then I heard I voice I opened my eyes.

"THALIA" the voice called.

"Here." I moaned quietly. I heard footsteps as I looked at the stars. And then I face appeared. A pale white face with big brown eyes dark brown hair, and a sad expression on his face. It was Nico.

"Thalia! Can you hear me!" he yelled. His voice sounded muffled.

"Hi." I whispered my eyes sagging.

"Thalia keep your eyes open don't die not now... Help! Someone help!" he screamed still sounding muffled. I put my finger to his lips.

"shhhh it's fine," I whisper, "It's okay I'll die for a noble cause and be in the stars like Zoe." I whispered. He gave me a half-smile.

"You really are the most stubborn annoying girl I ever met."

"Nico..."

"Yeah"

"Goodbye..." and I started to close my eyes. Then he kissed my forehead. But my eyelids were being forced together.

"No, not this time." I could hear the frustration in his voice as I was slipping away, then he scooped me up and ran. Then I was squinting now and I could hear muffled noises coming from Nico's mouth. The last thing I saw was the desperation on his face.

**A/N: Yeah there divorced, wait...Thalia is in a life threatening situation... what will happen next?**


	6. Aphrodite's gift

**A/N: Hey guys heres the next chapter, review, fav, and follow. Enjoy and read on!**

NICO's POV:

I was exhausted. Sweat was pouring down my face. But I kept running. No, not this time. She was not ever getting away from me ever again. I can feel the life draining out if her body.

"Hang on, hang on Thalia." I kept telling her. I looked down at her eyes were closed I surged forward, I made it to the big house and busted the door open and banged on Chiron's door he opened.

"What on earth child, do you kno,-" he looked down at Thalia. "Put her on one of the beds and wake up the Apollo cabin." I nodded. I burst into the infirmary and put Thalia down on one of the beds. And dashed out the door, no time. I shadow traveled in the Apollo cabin grabbed the nearest Apollo kid and shadow traveled in the big house. I felt like fainting but kept awake.

"Where am I..." the kid said it was Jeremy.

"Quick heal her." I said. Jeremy turned to Thalia.

"Get some nectar"

"Okay." I gave him a canteen. He sighed and went to work in his gold and orange silk pajamas. It seemed like forever until he said something.

"She'll be okay for now." I stared at the bandages wrapped around her. I almost cried. I know she kept waiting for me I just know she did. And I just almost lost her. I stood next to her bedside and cursed at her in Greek out of worry. Then I got punched in the face. I got up and rubbed my face. Thalia punched me her eyes were closed.

"Yeah well your not perfect either dead boy." she murmured. I stared in disbelief and hugged her. I let go and blushed. Even unconscious she still manages to scold me. Jeremy smiled and muttered with Chiron and I turned around.

"What are you both mumbling about!" then I was hit again.

"Shut up Nico." she muttered, my expression softer and I stared at her unconsciousness.

"Ok both of you to bed I'll keep track of her progress." Jeremy left.

"Umm Chiron? Can I do it?" he smiled.

"Very well." Chiron said and he left the room. I pulled up a chair. And watched her sleep. I was so glad she was breathing and insulting me.

I woke up to a poof and the scent of channel number 5. My neck hurt I must have fell asleep. It wasn't morning just yet. I check Thalia's pulse. Normal good.

"Yay I'm so happy!" I voice said. I whipped myself around and there before me was Aphrodite. Her face and hair kept changing into different pretty combinations. She looked gorgeous but what do you expect.

"You did it Nico you passed the test, both of you!" she squealed.

"What test?" I asked.

"That you are in Loooovvvveee with Thalia. I sent the monsters." she smiled.

"She could have died!" I whispered loudly not trying to wake Thalia.

"But she didn't because of you, YOU came back to look for her." she said perkily. I was very confused and angry.

"Then was your daughter apart of this plan of yours too." I asked furiously.

"No," she sighed, "which is why you get this." she threw a smoke bomb in my lap and it let out pink and purple smoke. It smelled like old lady perfume.

"What the hades is this." I choked.

She smiled a devilish but stunning smile. "Silly boy, I am a fan of true love but when you brake one of MY daughters' hearts, well it isn't pretty."

"What do you mean? And by the way she was bossy, manipulative, and she cheated on me!" I raised my voice a bit. Thalia stirred a bit. My expression softened and I turned back to the goddess.

"Not the point, so let's just say that," she pointed to the withered ball on my lap, "is my umm... Gift to you, chao." she said looking evil but beautiful. I covered my eyes and Thalia's and then she vanished. I stared at the withered black ball about the size of my thumb. I replayed Aphrodite's words in my head. 'It's my gift to you.' I really don't wanna know what she meant.

I dropped the ball on the floor and stepped on it. I lifted my foot and the ball disintegrated into dust. I turned back to Thalia, who was awake.

"Good morning Dead boy." she said. I fell back on the floor. What? She caught me off guard. She started laughing.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said.

"Oh quit being such a cry baby." she said snarky. I smiled.

"Well someone has got their attitude back." I say.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better, so uh thanks." Thalia smiled.

"No problem, just don't make anymore death wishes."

"I promise, I was actually terrified of death and leaving everything." she said, she sounded actually sincere about being scared. I did a fake gasp. "The great stupendous Thalia Grace scared of something, I better record this." I laughed.

"Shut up," she threw a pillow at me, "your scared of stuff to you know." she remarked.

"Like what?" I was scared to find out what she knew.

"Let's see clowns, Elmo, mimes, care bears, store Santa Clauses, leprechauns, dolphi-"

"Okay, okay I'm scared of stuff to you don't need to rub it in my face." I sat back down in the chair.

"But it's funny and... What's that?" She pointed to the crumbled black dust on the floor.

"Umm... I dunno." I tried to sound casual. She stared at me.

"Nico..."

"I swear I don't know!" I lied.

"Fine." she said. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. I knew I had to tell her two things. One, I loved her and Two, that Aphrodite stopped by. Both were terrible options so I could just chicken out... No I chickened out for to long soooo option one sounds better than option two.

"Hey Thals." I said.

"yeah?"

"I'm in love with you so yeah I'm going back to my cabin bye." I said quickly and sped for the door. I felt a tug on my shirt collar.

"Hold it Di Angelo!" I turned around and Thalia was holding my shirt with one hand and the other clucking her stomach.

"Go lie down." I said, still trying to get away, but I was trapped like a mouse in the claws of a cat.

"No." she said flatly.

"Thalia go lie down you need to res-"

"No," she repeated, "No no no no no! No Nico no! You can't do this to me again you can't. You can't say I love you again.

"But Thali-"

"No buts! Do you even know how I felt when you showed me all your girlfriends, got married do you know how it felt."

"You rejected me!" I protested.

"Nico I was a dam hunter and I still am."

"So?" I said. Big mistake she kicked me in the groin and said a lot of bad things that I'm gonna leave blank.

"You know how long it took me to get over you? I'm glad I did your just just..."

"Just what?" I wheezed.

"Cruel and now your back torturing me again, Gods I was so stupid I'm glad I forgot about you. Because your just stubborn and wishy-washy and ignorant and and-"

"Then why?" I asked, she stopped her rant.

"Why what."

"Why do you still where the necklace?" I pointed she looked at the pine tree and silver chain around her neck. "If I'm so horrible and stuff then why every time I see you, you keep wearing the necklace I gave to you almost 12 years ago." I got to my feet. And stared at her eye to eye. Her face looked furious but then got confused.

"I not sure."

"I don't care anymore, like me hate me whatever all I know is that I think you're the stubbornness, cockiest, coolest, bravest, annoying, kindest, funniest, most beautiful person I've met in the 26 years I have been living, so bye." I put my hand up in a sense of by her face had mixed emotions as I started to walk. I went outside the big house. It was dawn I decided to go to my cabin and lock myself in for the rest of the day.

**A/N:Do you like? If so tell me review or PM, also fav and follow, and tell me about cool PJO fanfics, bye! :)**


	7. Is It Love?

**A/N: Hey guys heres the next chapter, review fav follow enjoy read on!**

THALIA's POV:

Grrrrrrrrr. Is the only way I felt right now. Angry angry angry! How could he try to do that again. I looked at the necklace. It reminded me of him. Dumb idiotic Nico. "Why do I keep wearing you, huh?" I said angrily, to the necklace. The necklace did not answer back. Great, now I'm going delusional. I'm talking to inanimate objects Because of Nico. Gods that boy can really get under my skin. I flopped back down on the sick-bed and sighed. Did I love being in the hunt, heck yeah! Now did I really 'love' Nico... Yes. No but that's bad. But... "Ughhhh". I growled aloud.

"Confused lieutenant?" I heard a voice I grabbed a pen on the nightstand I snapped myself up and clicked the pen ready to stab.

"I don't believe a pen will hurt a goddess Thalia." Artemis chuckled. I dropped my pen.

"Lady Artemis um sorry about that but why are here?" Seriously a goddess visiting an injured demigod is very unlikely.

"I have come here because I know you have a predicament." she said. Since when can gods read minds! I feel so... Watched.

"ummm uhhh." I felt sheepish.

"Thalia what's more important the hunt which you've been in for quite some time or a boy."

"A boy she loves!" a voice said I turned around it was Aphrodite! Gahh to many goddess. I felt like fainting.

"She loves being in the hunt it is much more important than boys!" said Artemis.

"What are you talking about love is the most important thing you have been restricting her!"

"I have not."

"yes you have."

"not uh."

"ya huh." two goddess are having a not uh ya huh about me.

"Aren't I allowed to make my own descision?" I said.

"No!" they said in unison. This was overwhelming me my stomach was on fire now. I sat up and then I coughed up some blood. This got their attention. They stopped arguing as I drank some nectar.

"please let me decide." I said.

"Fine." Aphrodite said.

"Fine." Artemis said.

"I don't get what the big deal is either way one of you will make me suffer the consequences off not choosing which path."

"I promise I won't you've been an outstanding troop in the hunt so if you choose BOYS I will not torture you but I can't say the same about Aphrodite." she gave the stink eye to the other goddess.

"I promise I won't either now choose I have to get back to Ares." Aphrodite said. I was being put on the spot but I'm great thinking on my feet or sitting on my butt clutching my stomach. I exhaled I knew what I was going to choose.

NICOS POV:

I was in my cabin listening to Green day on my bed. It's unfair! I love her but she's in the dam hunt with deadly man-hating teenage girls. It sucks. Then I hear a loud knock on the door. I rush to it. Maybe it's Thalia. Nope standing outside my door is Percy.

"Hey Nico I jus-" I slammed the door in his face. And turned to my bed. Another knock. I open the door.

"Nico would you liste-" I slammed the door shut again. Yet again another knock. I open it. "Hermes express!" I slammed the door not in the mood for his jokes. Agin another knock. I open it.

"Dude woul-"

"Go away!" I yell and slam the door extra hard. And then peace no more knocks for 10...20...30 seconds. I sigh and turn from the door and what the do you know a knock well who would have guessed it. I speak opening the door.

"Percy leave me alone I'm not in the moo-" I was cut off because I couldn't speak. I'm serious I physically couldn't speak because someone was kissing me I open my eyes and it's Thalia. I kiss back. Yay I think to myself. we both try to take a step forward and fall off my cabin porch on the ground. Of course the fall separated our faces. So I just stare into her electric blue eyes. They were sparkling. We stood up.

"Thalia wha-" again cut off.

"Shut up and just go with it Di Angelo." and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I put my hands on her waist and kissed her back. Her lips were soft. And I felt her tongue knock on my teeth I gladly invited it in. Usually I wouldn't be so graphic with the details but that's love kids.

**A/N: Aw, happy moment yay! Anyway review fav follow enjoy, tell me about other awesome PJO Fanfics!**


	8. Fireworks, and the Tree

**A/N: Hey guys this is the 8th chapter I'm posting in a half an hour, and I am very tired, its like 12:30 am but anyway review fav follow and PM! Enjoy and Read ON! :)**

Nico's POV:

3 years have gone by since Thalia left the hunt. And I have been enjoying every minute off it. So let me fill in the blanks. I'm living with Thalia. Percy and Annabeth got married and have a three-year old daughter named Abigail.(I want them to have a boy and named it Jackson. Come on Jackson Jackson that kid would have had serious swag! But the girl is cute so moving on). My ex-wife has a kid and she lives in Paris thank gods! Piper lives in new Rome with Jase, Hazel in Frank in New Rome, Rachel still the oracle, Leo is still a single amigo and Grover is munching on an enchilada across the dinning pavilion and that's pretty much it. Currently this second I'm sitting next to Thalia in the pavilion. Today is the 4th of July so we decided to watch the fireworks here this year. She was holding my hand. I kissed her on the cheek. I loved her so much and it's just... Amazing being with her. Lunch is over and we started walking towards the hades cabin.

As we were walking I bumped her. ( not in a gross way people with sick minds a Side hip bump)! She checked my bump. I bumped again but to hard and she lost balance. Before she fell she grabbed my shirt and we both toppled over. We started laughing.

"Your silly." she tasselled my hair as we lay their side by side on the ground.

"Your pretty." and I kissed her. She laughed and pulled away.

"Wanna do something fun?" she smiled mischievously.

"Sure." I said casually. She jumped up then pulled me up and grabbed my arm. She ran fast and if she wasn't keeping a grip on me I would have been long gone. We ran in the woods then she stopped abruptly.

"Okay go climb a tree."

"Aren't you afraid of heights?"

"Not trees now climb."

"No." I whined.

"Why not?"

"Because... It's so big! Can't I climb that little one over there?"

"No, now take a big boy pill and climb the tree!"

"Why is this tree so important?" I stalled.

"You'll see now climb." she started climbing the tree. I walked up to the tree. Hello tree I thought mentally. I began to climb then I fell, then I climbed up again then fell. The third time Thalia pulled me up to her branch. The gap of the branches was in a misshapen U with a flat bottom.

"Sooooo… what's so special."

"Turn around." I did as I was told and where my head was a heart carved into the tree. In it was T+N.

"So what's it mean Thalia loves Nutella?" I said I chucked she had a Nutella faddish. She kicked me playfully.

"You know what it means."

"I'm not sure tell me." I shrugged my shoulders. And she rolled her eyes.

"Thalia loves Nico, happy I said it."

"Very." I leaned in for a kiss but instead fell out of the tree. Good thing I fell on my knees. Thalia laughed and jumped down from the tree.

"You ok dead boy?" she said. Oh and FYI I like my nickname dead boy much _much_ better than Nicokins.

"Yeah I landed on my knees, but it still hurts, kiss it?" I looked up at her like a little three-year old.

"Aww poor Nico here," she kissed my knees. "Feel better?"

"No I also landed on my face." I smiled. She kissed my lips.

"Better?"

"Very." I said. She looked at the sky.

"It's getting dark let's head to the fireworks beach."

"Okay." this time I grabbed her hand and ran toward the beach.

It was a half an hour before the fireworks were supposed to go off. Thalia and me were lying down on a blanket, with are toes in the sand.

"I'm bored." I said.

"Be patient."

"I don't wanna." I whined like I was 7 when I'm 29 years old.

"Fine then let's play a game."

"Like what?"

"Well... I dunno if I were an animal what do you think I'd be?"

"That's not a game."

"Now it is."

"This game is dumb," Thalia gave me a look of death, "Okay, okay I think you'd be a fox, 'cause your deadly, sly, cunning, and foxes are cool, what you think I'd be?" I said all smiley.

"First thanks, and I think you would be... A bunny." she laughed.

"Bunny." I said with distaste.

"Yup a bunny."

"I'm much more manly than a bunny rabbit!"

"What are you talking about, bunnies are beyond manly and are sweet and cute and soft..."

"And get killed by foxes." I added.

"Exactly you make the perfect bunny." she smiled her brilliant smile that could melt the North Pole.

"Do I at least have black fur?"

"Sure, bunny." and we kissed and as soon we kissed the fireworks started. We looked up and watched the colorful explosions make scenes from mythology.

"Get up." Thalia said.

"What?"

"Come on" she said and I stood up. She grabbed one of my hands and wrapped her right arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're dancing."

"With no music?" I asked.

"That's the best kind of music." she smiled and we began to waltz under the fireworks.

**A/N: *Yawn* Hey what you think? Cute right? Anyway review fav follow PM, read enjoy and tell me about cool PJO fanfics!**


	9. Babysitting

**A/N: Hey guys still tired here's the next chapter you no the memo, read on.**

THALIA's POV:

2 years have gone by since the fireworks and Nico and me are in a very serious relationship. Tonight we're babysitting Abbey for Perce and Annabeth, who knows when there last night out was. It took some convincing of Nico but we were outside their house in Long island. We knocked.

"Do we have to babysit?" Nico whispered to me.

"Shut up you love her." I said. Actually everyone loved her she had blonde hair and green eyes and was a little bundle of joy. The door opened and there was Annabeth in a lovely violet gown.

"Hey guys come in!" she hugged me and Nico and Percy came down the stairs in about suit.

"Hey guys thanks so much for doing this you don't know how much this means to us."

"No sweat." I said. Then I saw a little figure come bursting through the room and hugged my legs.

"Auntie Thalia." I kneeled down and hugged her, she reminded me of Annie when we were runaways. That seemed like a thousand years ago.

"Hey kiddo." I said. She let go and saw Nico and ran to him.

"UNCLE NICKY!" She shrieked with glee. I felt jealous she loved her Uncle Nico.

"Munchkin!" he said excitedly and picked her up and spun her. He would never admit it but he loved kids.

"Thalia remember our number is on the counter, eat anything in the fridge, and the cookies are in the cabinet make sure Abbey doesn't eat cookies." Annabeth said.

"Sure thing!" Nico said greedily.

"Thalia make sure Nico docent eat cookies." Percy said.

"Yeah yeah yeah now go have fun." I said.

"Okay abbey I love you." Annabeth hugged her child who was still in Nico's arms.

"Love you princess." Percy kissed Abbey on the forehead. And then we shoved them outside and closed the door. Either that or they'd never leave.

"So what do you want to play first abbey? I asked in a voice higher than normal.

"Since you're the guests I will give you the choices, Trivia, duck duck goose or tag?" Abbey said, she reminds me of Annabeth so much.

"Well trivias out because you're the smartest five your old in New York." Nico laughed.

"New York? Mommy is teaching me the pedotoic table, and that's for kids way older than me!" Abbey giggled, she was trying to develop her sass from her father.

"I'm not good with duck duck goose though." I said in my fake kid voice, Nico hunched over, bent his elbows and curled his fingers in a tickling positions.

"That just leaves tag!" Nico smiled.

"One two three… Not it!" Abbey said.

"Not it!" I yelled as a reflex.

"Not i-… Aw man I'm it! Well you better start running peanut," Nico smiled, "One two…" Abbey began to run off and Nico stared at me funny.

"You better run too, Pinecone Face." Nico smiled menacingly. I ran up the stairs were Abbey went, she popped out of no where surprising me.

"Over here!" She whispered loudly, pulling me by the arm.

"okeey dokeey." I tried to say with as much excitement as I could. She ran inside the closet in her room and I followed.

"Shh." I said. And we sat there for about 5 seconds of silence.

"Auntie Thalia."

"Yes abbey."

"Are you and uncle Nico ever gonna gets married and stuffs." she said innocently. I thought about it we've been together for the past six years is he ever gonna pop the question?

"Someday he will." I said dreamily.

"Like tomorrow?" she asked.

"Probably not that soon silly goose." I tasselled her hair. She laughed loudly and that's when the night opened the closet doors.

"Aha I found you my ladies i shall tickle you silly!" He said in a funny voice and he scooped abbey up and threw her on the bed. Nico began tickling her furiously, Abbey started to kick and squirm free. Then Nico stared at me and raised his brow.

"Not uh don't you dare." he grabbed me and threw me on his back fireman style and ran out of Abbey's room I banged my hands on his back but he kept running abbey squealing with glee close behind downstairs be threw me on the couch and sat on me and started tickling my armpits.

"I'm… going…to…kill…you!" I manage in between hysterical laughter. He got off of me and we sat up. Abbey jumped in our laps. I got up and made a macaroni and cheese dinner, Nico and Abbey fought for the last spoonful. I went to the bathroom for a minute and came back out to two laughing goons.

"Alright bed time." I said.

"Aww." Nico and abbey said.

"Not you the monkey right here." I tickled her she squirmed like a worm with laughter. I picked her up and went upstairs. She put on her owl pajamas and hopped into bed.

"Auntie Thalia, Uncle Nicky gave me a cookie," she smiled Nico face palmed, "oh I think I wasn't suppose to tell you oh well!" I looked over to Nico who was nonchalantly whistling.

"Its okay don't tell mommy an Daddy though." I smiled and glared at Nico.

"I promise, oh but, Auntie will you tell me a bedtime story?" she asked.

"Of course Abbs, once upon a time there were two denominators looking for their buddies the numerators on their way they bumped into the integers..." she was out like a light. Annabeth said it would work, nothing like fractions to knock a kid out. I turned off the light and went downstairs I saw a Nissan pull in the driveway I opened the door to let Annabeth and Percy in. Nico came beside me.

"How was she?" Annie asked.

"An angel." I said.

"Tag?" Percy asked.

"Yup" Nico said. I went into the kitchen, grabbed two cookies and came back out into the foyer, I gave a cookie to Nico and ate my own, ah, chocolate chip blue cookies, I don't like the blue color, but they tasted amazing.

"We better get going." I said.

"Okay that's so so so much you guys!" Annabeth said.

"You welcome see ya" Nico said. And we walked out the door. And got in our black Porsche. We drove in silence.

"That was fun." I said to break the silence.

"Yeah." Nico said.

"Are you okay you look a little nervous." he really did his hands were shaking.

"I'm fine." he wasn't, a couple of minutes later he pulled over next to a ditch and a clearing and got out and then he opened my door.

"What are you gonna murder me and leave me in a ditch." I joked.

"No I just wanna show you something." I got out of the car and we walked into the clearing.

"So now what?" I said curiously.

"Look up." he said. I did and I saw thousands of stars in the sky. They were breath-taking.

"You really can't see all these in the city can you." I said. Nico came up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Look Thals I've known you for a long time and these last six years have been great but..." he paused. Oh no is he.

"Are you breaking up with me." I was about to die.

"No no no! Oh gods no Thals I love you so much it's just..."

"Just what?" I was terrified.

"Here, take this." he handed me a small black velvet box. I opened it inside was a ring, with a sparkly blue stone in the middle.

"Oh gods Nico..."

"I just wanna be with you for eternity, so marry me? I'm not good with emotion" he was shifting from foot to foot.

"Heck yeah!" and I tackled him in a kiss, and we fell in the ditch, but I never let him go.

**A/N: Hey guys really sleepy,, what you think see you next chapter you know the rest.**


	10. A wedding the right way

**A/N: Short chapter still tired, hey guys enjoy and stuff you know the rest.**

NICO's POV:

We waited four months until summer to have the wedding and I was standing next to Thalia instead of seeing her in the crowd and we're getting married in the clearing. It was time for the vows I went first this time round.

"Thalia I was in love ever since I was twelve then I told you how I felt then a lot of stuff good and bad lead to us dating, engagement and in a few minutes marriage. It may have taking me years to get the courage but I finally am not being scared for once in my life. I've loved you every single moment we've I have been with you, my life is unimaginable without you. I'm not one with words but I know this I will love you for ever and ever until my last breath and even after death." she was crying and she started her vows.

"Nico you're the only boy I know one made me fall in love in ten minutes, literally, and I waited for you hoping even when I didn't know it that I'd be with you. And here I am now. Nico you are not a Prince Charming in the fairy tales your better. I love you dead boy and I always will even if we have our ups and downs I will love you until the day I die and even after death." now I was crying by her vows. I'm better than Charming! I'm better then a freaking Prince! Then I heard you may now kiss the bride and we were married and this time I knew it couldn't end in divorce or anything worse. This one was going to last.

**A/N: Hey guys, I should probably goto bed soon but, here enjoy you knoe the rest see you next chapter. :)**


	11. Aphrodite's gift in play

**A/N: Hey guys near the end still awake, still tired so read on! *Yawn* and I'll try to stay awake.**

Nico's POV:

Now if I lived in a perfect world Thalia and me would never fight sadly there's no such thing. Now my amazing but, stubborn wife wants to join the hunt again, so it started like this:

We'd been happily married for a year and a half. It was April and we decided to see how camp was going. When we arrived Thalia went to hang with Annabeth and Abbey and I hung around my cabin. I heard a knock on the door. It must be Thalia. I opened the door with a smile. But before me was her. Ashlyn! What the heck is she doing here she supposed to be living in Paris drinking wine and eating fancy cheese far far far away from me.

"Hi nico!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Ashhhlyn." I said slowly still in shock.

"Can I come in?"

"Umm I don't think tha-"

"Thanks." she invited herself in and sat on my bed and took the picture of Thalia from my nightstand.

"Ashlyn."

"Yeah."

"What the heck are you doing here?! In the USA! In my cabin I should say!"

"I heard you got married and I'm here to congratulate you and..." she forgot Thalia's name.

"Thalia." I said a little frustrated.

"You and Thalia _but_ I also wanted to say… I miss you." she stood up and came toward me I backed up. Every footstep forward she would take I would take one back.

"What do you mean you have a husband and kids and I'm married!"

"Let's just forget about all that." she did a lip pout.

"No no, no no let's remember all that." I hit a wall I was cornered.

"Kiss me." she whispered.

"No no!" I slid to the floor and got back up. She grabbed my shirt pushed me on a bed and kissed me she rolled so now she was on the bed but on the bottom, she was literally keeping me in place with me trying to break free of the kiss by squirming. And then only something in movies and sitcoms happened: Thalia walked in the dam room. Oh cr*p!

"Hey babe whatcha do-" she stopped talking, Ashlyn pushed me and got up.

"Nico I'm married you just can't kiss me multiple times, I will not be used that way." she slapped me. Thalia gaped and tears swelled in her eyes.

"Thals no no no this is completely out of context she kissed me, she came to my cabin." I made radical hand gestures while saying this.

"Oh that's such a lie Nico you invited me over." she said in disgust.

"No I didn't! no I didn't!" I said. Thalia still didn't speak nor move she looked like she was about to explode and burst into tears at the same time.

"Thalia please believe me." I touched her shoulder she punched me so hard I. The face my eyes rolled back. I fell on the floor and she stepped on my kiwis.

"Don't touch me!" and she ran out the door. Suddenly I remember Aphrodite's gift. Oh gods why me. I got up and ran after her hoping she didn't want to shoot fifty billion arrows in my head. I felt like a bunny and a fox was going to kill me, oh gods.

THALIA's POV:

I ran. I ran and ran. I only had one thought my even better than a prince was just kissing and straddling his gorgeous _ex-wife_ when I'm married to him. I ran into the woods and climbed the tree. And stranded myself up there. I looked at the carving. Does he ever mean anything when he says vows to girls? I cried and cried until it seemed like I cried a thousand tear drops. Maybe I should have never left the Hunt. Maybe I never should have got married. Ugh why he have to kiss her why. Suddenly the tree shook and I heard a Greek curse below me. Down there is Nico trying climb the tree.

"Go away _" insert bad word of your choice.

"Thalia please come down so I can explain please.

"No!" I yelled with rage.

"Please get down please." he begged. I got down. And gave him a stink eye.

"What!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

"Thalia she came to my cabin invited herself in cornered me threw me on the bed then rolled over to make it look like I kissed her I swear on Bianca's grave." was he telling the truth swearing on his sisters grave? But wait… she was reborn!

"She was reborn!" I bellowed in his face.

"I'll swear on anything because it is true." he wrapped his arms around me. Anyone in the world would melt listening to his smooth voice and looking in his dark brown sparking eyes, his soft lips inches away from the mouth. Anyone but me. I pushed him away.

"You can't just hug me and expect everything to be better!" and I stormed off.

I went the Zeus cabin and moped all day and skipped dinner. Annabeth walked in.

"You coming to the sing along?"

"I dunno."

"Come on it'll be fun get your mind off of Nico." She said his name and I went under the covers.

"Nico…" I moped Annabeth through the covers off of me.

"Please, go for me, we can sing Barbie girl and make fun of the Aphrodite girls like last time." Annabeth smiled, it was a tempting offer.

"ugh... Fine."

"Yay let's go." we walked to the campfire tonight was open mic night where anyone could sing whatever song they want. I was having a good time until Nico came to the mic. Go die in a hole, I thought.

"Hello campers tonight I'm dedicated someone very special to me her name is Thalia and is my whole world and I love her." he stared right at me when he said that. He started singing You and Me by Lighthouse and then Just a Dream by Nelly. He's a good singer if know one knew because I do, he sang to me once, Boulevard of Broken dreams by Greenday once. In the middle of Just a Dream he threw a mic in the audience and that mic found my hand. I stared at him and shook my head he nodded his head the duet part came up and I sang it. At the end of the song I was on stage. And said stuff that I regret.

"Nico do you think a song will change what you did!"

"Thalia I do not like Ashlyn she kissed me! I love you and I'll do anything to prove it."

"Oh go jump out of a tree Di Angelo for all I care." I regret saying that because what he did then was shadow travel to the top of a 20 foot tall tree.

"Love you Pinecone Face!" he saluted and jumped. I screamed and I did something that I didn't know I could do. I manipulated the winds to catch Nico. He gently floated to the ground.

"You moron!" I punched him several times.

"I told you I would do anything for you Thalia I love you so much that I would die." I began to cry.

"Well don't die in fact don't pull anymore stunts like that ever again!"

"I promise I didn't do it." He pleaded.

"I know." I said and I hugged him. I believed him. I wanted to never let go.

**A/N: *yawn, rubs eyes* What you think of the twist? anyway hoped you enjoyed review and all the other stuff see you next chapter, bye. :)**


	12. Even After Death

**A/N: Last chapter! Thinking about epilogue not sure but this is the last chapter of When Nico met Thalia hope you liked the story and like this chapter! Don't forget to review fav follow and PM, Enjoy and Read On! :)**

**NICO's POV:**

Have you ever felt like everything was perfect. Well it was perfect in my life. Thalia and I are living or have been living a happy normal life, well as normal as two demigods who are almost forty can be. Yup I'm 38 and she's 39. (although she looks 30, but I'd love her anyway). Gods it's been a long time. I'm pointing to you would think I get bored but no we still act like we're 18. Wearing Greenday t-shirts still, climbing trees, pulling pranks, and other stuff. I'm glad I ended up with her. And FYI the only reason I'm ranting is because of what happens next.

Me and Thalia were cooking breakfast. Specifically we were making toast and cereal. "You burnt the toast." she said showing me the black bread.

"No you made toast I'm pouring cereal." I said shaking the Coco Puffs out of the box.

"Liar."

"Picky."

"Childish."

"I love you."

"I love you too." she kissed me.

"Ooo la la, Mom! Dad! Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nick are kissing!" I almost fell over, I backed up from Thalia and looked around it was Abbey threw Iris message, she was 11 now.

"Hey abbs great timing." I laugh.

"How's school?" Thalia said.

"Just think of it like this every time Uncle Nick Kisses you I get an A, so a lot of good grades." she said sarcastically. She's got a mouth like her father and the brains of her mother.

"Thanks, so why'd you call?" I asked.

"Dad what's to talk to you, I wanted to say hi." She smiled and waved.

"Speaking of dad hey guys!" Percy said over his daughter's shoulder, he had a stubbly black beard now. "Abbey can you go talk to mommy for a minute." Percy said.

"But I wanna stay." Abbey complained.

"Abbey..." Percy said in a parent voice.

"Alright alright, I'm gonna go text Noah then." She skipped away.

"No I'm sorry! No boys! Not until your 16 or 83 which ever comes first!" Percy yelled outside the Iris message.

"What's wrong Perce?" Thalia asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well... It's camp it's getting strange activity I was hoping we all meet up there this afternoon to get the details."

"Sure see you their Mr. Dad." I laughed. And so did Thalia.

"Put a skull in it Nico, bye." and he swiped through the mist. And we were alone again with our cereal and burnt toast.

"I wonder what's wrong with Camp?" Thalia said.

"Probably nothing major." I said. There was a silence, I broke it. "I can't believe Abbey is 11."

"I know it's like yesterday I was teaching her archery."

"And how to swing a sword." I added. Thalia walked me to the other side of the kitchen and stopped. "What?" I said.

"Look up." and there was the mistletoe.

"It's only December tenth."

"I don't care." and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

* * *

We were in the big house all around the ping-pong table drinking hot chocolate. Thalia sat next to me as we all listen to Chiron talk.

"Demigods I'm afraid we might be under attack." he grimaced. Everyone began to mutter.

"But I thought the attacks were small?" Percy asked.

"Indeed mister Jackson but the children go home for the holidays so we're losing numbers as the monsters come more frequently."

"Well we'll do whatever we can to help, right Nico?" Thalia said.

"Right." I said.

"Alright meeting adjured." Chiron banged one hand on the table like a gavel and we all poured out of the big house.

"Well that's a downer." I said.

"Yeah I hope know one gets hurt, I mean what there's like only 18 year-rounders." Thalia said.

"We'll be fine." I said confidently. And I was almost certain everything would be fine. _Almost_. We started walking back the Hades cabin talking about snow since Chiron allowed snow in the camp. Thalia did a little twirl as the snowflakes fell around her. She stared at me. This time of year her eyes seemed bluer and brighter. That's when I noticed the monsters. Usually the borders protected monsters from entering except if the borders failed. I wonder but I got back to reality and pulled out my sword. Thalia turned around and tapped Aegis and got her bow. (Which she already had just in case). Chiron was right attacks must have been getting stronger cause that right there was an angry pack of monsters. I saw the variety pack, Cyclopes, Laistryorias, hellhounds, those creepy vampire donkey things. So like I said the variety pack.

"Better go warn the others." I said. We started running.

"MONSTERS MONSTERS!" Thalia screamed trying to warn people, turning to shoot arrows at the monsters chasing them. I saw Percy, Annabeth and Abbey about fifty feet away about to join the action. Annabeth pointed to Abigail then the Poseidon cabin. Abbey looked disappointed and went inside. Meanwhile Thalia was shooting these monsters no prob and I got a couple of swings to. It was pretty easy until another pack of monsters swarmed Percy and Annabeth. It was about 20 to 2 for both areas. I started swinging like a mad man. Thalia and me got rid of half but more came we were surrounded but we kept fighting. Until I missed and Thalia fumbled and the monsters took their chance clawing and swinging clubs. We were both at our knees but Thalia kept shooting her arrows. I threw my sword at a Cyclops. Big mistake he caught it. I went for my last resort and summoned the dead, five skeletons popped out of the ground and slashed them. The skeletons only took out some hellhounds and vampire things. Then the Cyclops, who caught my Stygian sword, raised the sword high in the air not towards me but Thalia ten feet to my right. Hades this was bad. I panicked. The Cyclops swung and I leaped to Thalia. I did something insane I shadow traveled, But too late. The Cyclops got me as I was becoming a shadow. All I felt was pain and when I opened my eyes we were in a tree. Our tree. I looked at myself I could barely move. The Cyclops had cut off my left arm and there was a deep gash In My right leg. I wanted to scream in pain and in being grossed out (don't forget vomit definitely vomit), but I didn't because Thalia was looking down at me crying.

"Hang on, Nico hang on." her voice was muffled.

"Well this is not cheeky, so I do love you, even after I die." I coughed up blood.

"Don't say the dead boy. You saved me and I'm gonna do the same for you." she choked. Tears were streaming down her face. She bent down and kissed me.

"I'll wait for you, j-just d-don't forg-get me, I-I love y-you." I stuttered, as it got harder for me to breathe.

"I promise I won't, but you can't die you dumb- insert bad word- I love you and I waited to long for you to die this soon."

"Says the one whose looking at an armless man, I did my best." she hugged me and I start to feel a lot better because I was now watching her hug me.

**THALIA's POV:**

"Nico? Nico!" I shook him hard. His eyes were closed, and he lay still. Nico was dead. Dead. dead. dead. I couldn't comprehend this. My best friend, my lover, my husband, my bunny, my better than a prince is dead. Gone. But not gone I can still... Feel him. I can hear him singing to me. I began to cry and cry holding his dead corpse. How come I couldn't save him. He saved me all those years ago. I could of saved him. I could still have him. But I can't. I felt like vomiting with him dead and his blood on me and stained on the tree and snow around us. I stared at his face, paler than usual bleach skin Nico. I kissed his forehead. Then stared at the carving. T+N in a heart. I got out an arrow and started to carve one more word under the heart. Forever. I stared at the new carving. Better. Best would be if the body next to me had a ticking ticker saying 'Ha your so gullible I'm not dead I love messing with you, Pinecone face!', but there was no Nico coming back from the dead. I wiped my tears but more filled my eyes. Then I heard a call. In the distance then saw a speck that became a blob that became abbey.

"Aunt Thalia are you out here." It was Abbey I couldn't let her see me holding her dead bloody, lifeless… just stop I can only take so much.

"Abbey?" I croaked she looked up at my perch and stared at Nico.

"What's that," she squinted then her eyes went wide, "Whose that?!" she pointed.

"Don't come up here abb." I managed covering Nico's body. She began to climb the tree until she could see who it was. She poked his cheek and sobbed and screamed.

"Uncle Nick! No Wake Up! Wake Up! Quit messing around Uncle Nicky this isn't funny right Thalia, tell Uncle Nicky to stop his joke!" Abbey said. I shook my head and whimpered.

"Abbey he's not joking, Uncle Nico i-is dead." I tried to be strong.

"No. No! NO! He can't be dead. He was alive an hour ago! I saw him he hugged me!" abbey began to cry and I held her. "What happened?" she sniffed.

"A Cyclops with his sword." I said sniffing. abbeys face went from sad to paralyzed. She stopped moving and stared blankly. "Abbs, Abbs It's going to be fine sweetie it's fine" I so lied, lied, lied, lied everything was not okay everything was falling apart. She started screaming like a mental patient and she jumped from the tree running out of the woods.

"Abbey wait!" I yelled after her I hugged Nico "Stay here." What like he was going to get up and walk away? I jumped down and followed her. She was fast so I lost her. I frantically checked the cabin area, The volley ball courts, and then I saw her being chased by a lasytrioran she was running east, still screaming out Uncle Nick. I raced toward her. The lastryiorian had what looked like a flaming boulder, and threw it at my niece. No no not to people gone in one hour. I sprinted, thankfully he missed he got another boulder out and threw it, this time I was there next to Abbey just in time, I jumped in front of abbey. The lastryorian snickered and ran away as if scared of something behind us. I lay on my back watching the snowflakes fall. Falling on my skin they felt so cold but refreshing. I burst out laughing. I just got a giant heavy boulder to my ribs which were _all_ probably broken. I wonder why I thought that was funny maybe I was insane. I say Abbey staring over me traumatized. I smiled at her. I could not hear a word she was saying but she was probably terrified. Poor baby. Then a figure shimmered in front of me. It was Nico in all white clothes, (even his shoes). He looked like a gorgeous angel with no wings and halo, she was definitely delusional but he looked so real. His dark eyes shimmered and his dark brown hair blowed In the wind. Definitely an emo angel. I smiled, I knew he was alive!

"It's been fifteen minutes. Thals, you realize I could have waited much longer, like 40 something years, stubborn girl." he sighed then smiled. He put his hand out to me I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I looked down at myself now I was wearing all white to. I turned around and saw me laying lifeless on the ground with Percy Abbey, and Annabeth staring at me. I looked back towards Nico. He smiled.

"Let's go." he whispered and we faded into a white light. So we were both dead but it was okay I died with the one I was meant to be with. Even though we had are time apart... in the end you always go back to the people who were there for you from the beginning, even if that person was annoying as hades.

**A/N: And that is the tragic end to this epic love story of Thalia and Nico, hoped you enjoyed and if you didn't too bad, but review fav follow and PM, and tell me about interesting PJO stories thanks for reading this storys and be sure to check out my other Pjo storys such as, ****_Something to remember me by_**** and ****_It Never Ends_**


End file.
